What The
by 7D
Summary: Kalau bukan karena wanita jejadian itu, tak mungkin Jungkook mendapat pemandangan indahnya pagi ini. KookV. Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung. BXB.
1. Chapter 1

Ctak!

Sendok plastik itu patah. Iya, lebih tepatnya dipatahkan oleh seorang pemuda bongsor yang kini tampak melotot melihat layar ponselnya. Hidungnya kembang kempis, mulutnya komat-kamit dengan mie yang masih memenuhi mulutnya. Bahkan ada beberapa yang terciprat mengotori meja di minimarket itu.

Iuwh, menjijikkan.

Tidak peduli ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Dia di Amerika sekarang, bukan di Korea. Mana ada yang mengenalnya disini. Sesekali dia melirik ke kiri kanan, tapi orang-orang berhidung bak Angry Bird disekitarnya tetap berjalan kesana kemari tanpa menghiraukan dirinya.

Kembali ke ponsel.

Jungkook panas. Bukan, bukan karena mie yang dimakannya, tapi karena sebuah foto. Foto itu hanya editan sebenarnya, editan orang iseng sih. Tapi masalahnya...

...ITU TAEHYUNG-NYA! CINTANYA, BIDADARINYA! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN BISA ORANG ITU YANG BERSANDING DENGAN TAEHYUNG-NYA!?

* * *

 **WHAT THE...**

 **Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung**

 **7D**

* * *

–Itu batin Jungkook yang berteriak, orangnya sih melotot saja.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba mengunyah mie yang tadi masih menggantung dimulutnya, menelannya kasar lalu meminum air mineral yang tersisa setengah. Meneguknya rakus, ada yang merembes diluar bibir menuruni jakunnya yang naik turun.

" _How fucking sexy guy are...,_ " Jungkook mengernyit mendengar pria berbadan kekar yang berjalan di depannya. Dia memang agak bodoh untuk bahasa Inggris. Tapi –Hey! Dia tidak seburuk itu menerjemahkan godaan pria tadi. Saat ini posisinya ada di depan kaca, menghadap keluar jendela sehingga ia bisa melihat lelaki itu mengerling nakal untuknya.

Najis! Dia cuma bertingkah sexy untuk Taehyung. –batin Jungkook sarkastis.

Mendengus keras, Jungkook kembali melihat ponselnya. Foto itu cuma screenshot saja, dengan caption yang tak mau Jungkook tahu apa artinya. Hanya foto Taehyung yang ia lihat disana, dengan seorang gadis –tunggu, sepertinya itu bukan gadis.

Wajahnya saja seperti Putri Fiona mode monster dalam film Shrek. Demi Tuhan.

Dalam foto itu, terlihat Taehyung yang sedang berpose merangkul seorang gadis –lagi-lagi hanya editan, mana pernah Taehyungnya merangkul seorang gadis seperti itu. Taehyung berpose V-peace dengan senyum yang menyerupai garis melengkung, tipis sekali.

Lalu apa masalahnya? Itu kan cuma editan? Lagipula Jungkook sudah biasa melihat foto dirinya ataupun Taehyung yang diedit sana-sini.

Jadi,

Jungkook itu kesal, kesal karena pesan yang dikirimkan oleh –

" _Ya, Jeon. Lihat, itu Taehyung sedang berfoto dengan peri khayangan. HAHAHA! Rupanya tak cuma aku dan Chanyeol hyung saja yang dibuat seperti itu, tapi istrimu juga :D.._ " Jungkook tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Sehun menyebut Taehyung sebagai 'istri'nya. Sebentar saja, karena raut wajahnya masam lagi.

" _...Kutunggu sepatu Burberry darimu, sayang ~ Bertaruh denganmu tidak buruk juga ^^_ "

Itulah isi pesan Sehun yang membuat Jungkook naik darah. Sial, baru kemarin-kemarin dia mengejek Sehun habis-habisan karena wajahnya diedit oleh selebgram Indonesia itu, bahkan mengaku sebagai istrinya Sehun. Membuat taruhan dengan Sehun karena merasa ia atau siapapun di grupnya tidak akan dinistakan seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa malah sekarang Taehyung yang jadi korban setelahnya?

Kalau tidak ingat siapa dirinya sekarang, mungkin Jungkook sudah memaki pemilik akun tersebut karena sudah berani mengedit kekasihnya seperti itu. Mana terima dia jika Taehyung dipasang-pasangkan dengan siapapun selain dirinya.

Jungkook tidak percaya, mana mungkin orang itu tahu siapa Taehyung. Untuk memastikan kalau ucapan Sehun benar, jarinya dengan cepat menekan tombol 'Search' dan mencari nama akun selebgram yang mengedit foto kekasihnya. Setelah mengklik hasil pencarian paling atas, Jungkook menunggu agar akun itu bisa dibuka dan melihat isi akun itu.

 _Shit!_ Justru akun itu terkunci. Jungkook mengikuti orang itu? Tidak sudi.

Ia hanya mendengus lagi. Melirik jam di ponselnya, lalu bergegas pergi dari minimarket itu.

Yeah, dan dia harus rela merogoh uang untuk membeli sepatu Burberry yang dijanjikannya ketika bertaruh dengan Sehun sebulan yang lalu.

* * *

"Eh, Kookie sudah pulang? Darimana saja?" Taehyung bangkit dari tidurannya begitu melihat Jungkook masuk ke kamar dengan wajah tertekuk. Alisnya bertaut, duduk di pinggir ranjang serta membelakangi Taehyung yang masih memandangnya khawatir. Paperbag nya sudah ia letakkan di bawah ranjang mereka.

"Hey, ada apa? Kau tersesat? Dompetmu hilang? Atau.."

"...kesal." Taehyung hanya mengernyit bingung mendengar Jungkook bergumam seperti itu.

"Kesal kenapa?"

"..."

"..."

Jungkook langsung saja memeluk Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya. Wajah rupawannya ia tenggelamkan dalam ceruk leher jenjang kekasih. Menghirupnya kasar sambil sesekali mencium leher beraroma jeruk itu. Manis sekali.

Seperti orangnya.

Taehyung mati-matian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mau mendesah di telinga Jungkook. Bisa bahaya jika Jungkook sudah mendengarnya.

"Tae hyung," suara Jungkook begitu rendah berbicara di telinga Taehyung setelah agak lama mereka terdiam, "...kau, tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan ? Bahkan jika fotomu di edit di mana-mana? Dipasangkan dengan siapapun, selain aku?" Taehyung mengerjap kala mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang terlalu polos.

Ah, jadi ini masalahnya?

"Hey, tuan Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Mengunci wajah Jungkook dengan tangannya yang hangat, "kau pikir hanya karena itu, aku akan berpaling darimu, begitu?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Polos sekali, Taehyung jadi tak tahan mengecup hidung bangir kekasihnya.

"Mana mungkin. Mau fotoku di edit dengan siapapun, oleh wajah apapun, tetap saja aku milikmu." Taehyung tersenyum manis, senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan ketika di depan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang pikirannya masih blank karena ucapan dan senyum Taehyung barusan, hanya menangkap kata terakhir yang Taehyung ucapkan. **Aku milikmu.**

 _...Aku milikmu._

 _..Aku milikmu._

 _.Aku milikmu._

Hanya itu yang terngiang di kepala Jungkook. Apalagi sekarang ia tengah melihat senyum jenaka Taehyung yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya masih ditangkup di tangan kekasihnya, sehingga fokus matanya hanya ada di bibir berisi itu.

Jungkook malah mengartikan kalau Taehyung sedang menggodanya. Inilah pemandangan sexy yang diam-diam Jungkook sukai dari Taehyung.

Jungkook langsung meraup bibir yang tadi terus tersenyum jenaka di depannya. Menghisap, mengulum, dan menggigit bibir itu gemas. Hanya sebatas itu, lalu ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Setan dalam diri Jungkook bersorak gembira melihat bibir Taehyung yang memerah dan sedikit membengkak, padahal baru sebentar saja di cium.

Taehyung bukan tak tau arti tatapan itu. Jungkook sudah memandangi bibirnya sedari tadi. Netra itu memandang dengan kabut nafsu, seperti yang biasa Jungkook lakukan ketika melihatnya dalam keadaan pasrah seperti ini.

Ia bingung, ingin rasanya ia mengemut bibirnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan saliva bekas ciuman basah tadi. Tapi jika ia begitu, sama saja semakin membangkitkan setan dalam diri Jungkook karena dianggap menggoda lelaki itu. Dia sedang tidak berminat melakukan 'itu' dengan Jungkook sekarang, ini masih terlalu sore.

Dan jika Jungkook memintanya, kapanpun, itu adalah mutlak. Sehingga ia tidak bisa melawan sekalipun ialah yang paling tua dalam hubungan mereka. Dan bayangan yang aneh-aneh sudah memenuhi kepala Taehyung.

Tapi reaksi selanjutnya membuat Taehyung kembali heran. Kini Jungkook hanya tersenyum, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menyembul lucu dibalik bibir merah itu. Hanya tersenyum sambil menatap mata Taehyung saja, tidak seperti yang Taehyung pikirkan tadi.

Astaga, sebenarnya siapa yang berpikiran kotor sekarang?

"Benarkah? Janji?" Jungkook mengajak Taehyung untuk mengaitkan kelingking mereka, mengikat janji seperti anak kecil. Taehyung tersenyum, jarang-jarang anak ini bersikap menggemaskan seperti ini.

"Iya," dan Taehyung mengaitkan kelingking kanannya, "aku janji."

"Ahh, kalau begitu, aku mau tidur hyung. Capek. Geser sedikit."

"Ganti dulu bajumu, Jeon."

"Tidak mau, kecuali kau yang mengganti bajuku." Jungkook mengedip genit ke Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya membuang pandangannya ke dinding di belakang Jungkook. "Dalam mimpimu." final Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum usil. Ia pun menggeser bokongnya ke pinggiran ranjang, dengan Jungkook yang tidur tengkurap sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

* * *

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke dapur, aku haus Kookie."

"Nanti saja minumnya. Tidur dulu denganku."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku, Kook."

Dan Taehyung merangkak ke samping Jungkook setelah lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya. Merebahkan dirinya disana, dengan tangan kanannya yang kini digenggam Jungkook. Mata lelaki itu terpejam, namun tautan tangan itu dibawa menuju mulutnya, mencium tangan Taehyung lembut. Kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum menatap Taehyung dengan mata sayu yang kelihatan...

Taehyung panik bukan main dengan telinga yang memerah menahan malu. Kenapa Jungkook sangat tampan saat seperti itu?

"Hyung, aku punya permintaan untukmu." Mata Jungkook masih sayu memandang Taehyung, entah bermaksud menggoda atau ia memang benar-benar lelah.

"Apa?"

"Jangan kau cari nama akun " " di Instagram, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan," Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan senyum miring menggoda, "atau aku akan meng'hajar'mu habis-habisan sampai kau benar-benar tak bisa berjalan."

Agak bergidik Taehyung membayangkan hal itu. Tapi dia penasaran, siapa orang itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"O-oke, jja, tidurlah Kookie."

"Hmmm." Dan Jungkook benar-benar memejamkan matanya. Ia tertidur begitu pulas, padahal baru saja berbincang.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel yang tergeletak di samping kiri kepalanya. Penasaran, ia segera meraih ponselnya untuk mencari nama orang yang disebutkan Jungkook tadi.

Sesekali berbohong, tidak masalah, kan?

TBC or END?

* * *

Dan yah, setelah sekian lama gak pernah nulis fanfic, akhirnya nulis lagi. Ini dibikin dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Jadi kalau ada typo, alur yang blablabla, maaf ya?

Kalau yang sering main Instagram, pasti tau siapa itu Peri Kayangan. Selebgram dengan gaya yang... ah, sudahlah. Rasanya pengen ngakak aja kalau ngelihat dia nistain Sehun XD.

Lalu apa ide fanfic ini berdasarkan fakta?

Cari tau aja sendiri :P

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat yang masih mau membaca fanfic ini. **hayo siapa, NamTaeKook, VlackBerryKook**. Terima kasih :)

Ada beberapa orang yang PM saya, pertanyaannya seputar ini:

"Thor, itu yang pakai tanda kutip itu apa sih? Nama apa? Kok gak ada?"

"Kak, ini ngomongin siapa sih? Kasih tau dong ~"

Jadi gini,

Saya juga heran kenapa nama 'itu' gak ada di fanfic ini. Karena seingat saya, saya udah bikin kok nama Selebgram itu. Capslock malah. Tapi entahlah, waktu di publish malah gak ada. Saya udah PM ya, udah saya jawab namanya siapa. Silahkan cari di IG ^^

Dan saya merasa salut pada siapapun, yang ngasih link fanfic ini ke Selebgram Keperawanan Abadi itu. Jangan tanya gimana 'dia' dapat nama IG saya, karena saya sendiri pun gak tau. Beneran, saya kaget dapat PM dari 'dia'. Katanya, kurang lebih begini:

"Eh kamu itu ya, ngapain sih bikin2 cerita tentang akoh? Kamu suka sama Sehun? Suka sama Taehyun?(disini saya mau ngakak, Taehyun katanya :V). Akuh itu cuma sahabatan sama opa, gak usah alay deh kamu pasang-pasangin dia sama Jangkok (ini saya beneran ngakak). Dia 'kan gak mungkin homo. Kamu itu iri aja sama kesyantikan dan kepopuleran aku. Jadi stop deh stalking hidup akoh."

...Dan saya bingung mau jawab apa. Mau ngakak sih, tapi gak saya bales. Saya read aja :)

Udah ah, itu aja ya. Sebenarnya masih panjang pesannya, cuma saya rasa itulah ringkasannya. Maaf tiba2 jadi curcol begini. Rasanya sayang aja harus saya simpan sendiri. Maaf kalau lama nunggu lanjutannya. Silahkan dibaca ~

* * *

 **WHAT THE...**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **7D**

* * *

Seonggok manusia terduduk di pinggiran kasur. Mengambil boxer yang tergeletak dilantai dan memakainya dengan wajah mengantuk. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat manusia lain yang masih tertidur membelakanginya. Meringkuk dengan gaya tidur yang terbilang imut.

"Hehehehe..."

Jungkook terkekeh sendiri, suaranya sangat berat persis om-om butuh belaian saat melihat Taehyung. Mengingat permainan semalam yang membuatnya rela tidur hanya satu jam hari ini.

Ia berdiri, pinggangnya terasa pegal, agak meringis saat meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia saja pegal seperti ini, apalagi Taehyung yang semalam habis-habisan digenjotnya.

Ia berbalik lagi, sekedar ingin membenarkan letak selimut Taehyung yang tadi melorot karena posisi tidur Taehyung yang sekarang telentang. Banyak bercak-bercak merah di dada lelaki itu, bibir terbuka yang masih membengkak, dan wajahnya yang seakan minta digagahi lagi.

Tapi untuk pagi ini, biarlah malaikat yang ia dengar. Memilih untuk mandi segera sebelum Taehyung bangun, –

"Ehehehe..." – sambil membayangkan Taehyung tidak bisa berjalan nantinya.

 _Thank's, Mimi Peri!_

* * *

Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang baru bangun. Saat ini ia sedang memakai pakaiannya di depan lemari sambil bercermin. Menyisir rambut dengan tangan, diakhiri dengan kedipan ganteng dengan senyum simpul bangsat. Fix, dia keren.

Andai Jungkook tahu kalau Taehyung melongo memandangnya sekarang. Semakin besar anu –eh, besar kepala si Jungkook.

Taehyung pelan-pelan menggeser bokongnya mendekati pinggir ranjang, nyeri bok. Dadanya agak perih, ingat kalau lelaki yang kini tengah membelakanginya itu menggigitnya gemas semalam. Taehyung meringis, ini bukan yang pertama untuk mereka. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Susah payah Taehyung mengambil kaos Jungkook yang tergantung di pinggir ranjang mereka dan memakainya. Cuma itu yang bisa Taehyung jangkau, pinggangnya benar-benar sakit sekedar untuk menunduk mengambil celananya di lantai. Entah kemana rasa kantuknya tadi, digantikan dengan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena lelaki itu.

Iya, lelaki yang kini duduk di kursi pojok kamar, dengan headphone hitam di telinganya. Ia tidak melirik Taehyung yang sedang susah payah untuk menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Entah Taehyung harus bersyukur atau kesal. Bersyukur karena Jungkook tidak mendengar ia merengek karena tubuhnya yang sakit, kesal karena Jungkook tidak berniat sedikitpun membantunya.

 _Labil deh, TaeTae._

"Jungkook ~" Taehyung coba memanggil,

"Hmmm..."

Dan ternyata Jungkook mendengarnya! Yeay ~

"Gendong aku.." Taehyung melebarkan lengannya, meminta Jungkook untuk menggendongnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Tapi 'kan, bo—"

"Katanya manly, bangga dipasangkan dengan gadis. Gitu saja sudah merengek."

Taehyung diam.

Menyesali mulutnya yang sekarang tidak bisa melawan Jungkook. Iya sih, dia bilang begitu semalam. Tapi 'kan tidak tau kalau akhirnya separah ini. Tak mau terlihat lemah, Taehyung berjalan sendiri ke kamar mandi.

Jungkook melotot dengan bibir terbuka. Selama ini, dari dulu sampai sekarang, belum pernah ia melihat Taehyung serapuh ini.

Melihat Taehyung yang berjalan tertatih, tangan di pinggang, dan lagi –

 **KAKI TAEHYUNG YANG JELAS BERGETAR HEBAT KETIKA IA BERJALAN! MATANYA TERPEJAM SAMBIL MENGGIGIT GEMAS BIBIRNYA SENDIRI PULA!**

 **KAMERA MANA KAMERA?**

Jungkook berselebrasi di dalam hati. Mengagumi dirinya sendiri yang sudah berhasil membuat Taehyung seperti itu.

 _Usaha memang tidak pernah mengkhianati hasil._

Wah, kalau Ayah dan Ibunya tahu, pasti mereka bangga dan bersyukur. Memiliki anak gagah dan perkasa seperti Jungkook, yang sudah berhasil menggagahi lelaki lain diusianya yang masih muda dan fresh. Ini rekor yang hebat –pikir Jungkook.

...

..

.

Hebat kepalamu.

* * *

Kopi ini manis. Setidaknya di lidah Jungkook ya seperti itu rasanya. Padahal dia tidak menambahkan gula ke kopi itu. Senyumnya mengembang begitu mudah pagi ini, hatinya berbunga-bunga saudara-saudara.

"Dasar gila. Hentikan senyum psikopatmu itu, Jeon." Dan itu karena melihat Taehyung yang agak tertatih berjalan menghampirinya. Duduk di seberangnya sambil mengunyah roti dari piring Jungkook.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum pagi ini, hyung. Kupikir kau suka dengan senyumku."

"..."

"..."

"Hyung, tahu tidak, saat apa yang paling menyenangkan bagiku saat melihatmu?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, "Ehmm, saat kau melihatku bernyanyi?"

"Bukan. Tapi, itu juga termasuk sih. Kurang tepat saja."

"...Jadi?"

"Mau tahu?"

Taehyung mendengus, "Sudahlah, Jungkook. Aku lapar. Biarkan aku makan."

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, berusaha mendekati wajah Taehyung yang sedang menunduk.

Taehyung yang merasa Jungkook mendekatinya, mendongak melihat wajah Jungkook yang sudah terlalu dekat padanya. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, bahkan Taehyung dengan jelas melihat sisa kopi di bibir atas Jungkook.

"Aku suka," Jungkook menekan tengkuk Taehyung, menyuruhnya mendekat, "saat aku menyakitimu."

Taehyung melotot. Kaget dengan jawaban sang kekasih yang kini tatapannya berbeda. Seperti...menahan sesuatu?

"Menggigit bibirmu, lehermu, pahamu, hingga kau memekik seperti anak gadis. Melihatmu berjalan terpincang-pincang seperti tadi pagi, justru membuatku semakin bangga telah menyakitimu, hyung."

Kemudian Jungkook mengecup bibir merah Taehyung, dan melanjutkan lagi, "Tapi aku lebih bangga, saat kau justru menerima aku menyakitimu seperti itu, bahkan menikmatinya. Jungkook si psikopat, dan Taehyung si masokis, cocok 'kan?"

Ucapan serak dan dalam itu diakhiri dengan ciuman basah dan kuluman singkat sepihak di bibir lawannya. Kemudian ia berbalik, meninggalkan meja makan itu dengan Taehyung yang memandang kosong ke depan.

Jungkook mendengus, "Sering-seringlah berulah, TaeTae sayang. Aku senang melihatmu yang lemah seperti ini."

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang merinding, dengan pikiran blank karena ucapan vulgar Jungkook barusan.

"Apa benar dia psikopat?"

* * *

Jungkook itu sexy, bermulut manis, serta si tampan bangsat yang bisa menghamili anak orang dengan kedipan matanya saja.

Itu kata dirinya sendiri sih.

Tapi ia agak menyesali mulutnya yang sudah berbicara sembrono tadi pagi. Taehyung mendiaminya. Iya, dia dicuekin si pujaan hati. Yang menurut Jungkook karena ucapannya ke Taehyung tadi.

Ia 'kan cuma berusaha sexy, kalimat-kalimat itu biasanya dipakai Namjoon ketika menggoda Seokjin –karena Jungkook berguru pada manusia sipit itu. Dan di Seokjin godaan itu berhasil, tapi kenapa Taehyung tidak? Yang ada ia malah dapat tatapan takut pemuda itu.

Taehyung cuma salah paham.

Ia berpikir kalau Jungkook benar-benar psikopat. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya, membawa pisau ditangan dengan mata pisau yang mengarah padanya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Taehyung melihat Jungkook, sebentar saja, karena ia lebih melihat pisau yang Jungkook genggam saat ini.

Jungkook paham. Ia meletakkan pisau itu di meja, lalu duduk bersila menghadap Taehyung.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung. Taehyung melihat Jungkook.

"Ini...ini Jungkook kan? Maksudku, i-itu..."

"Iya, ini aku."

"..."

"Sayang, ayolah~ tadi itu aku hanya menggodamu saja~"

"..."

"Aku bukan psikopat, demi Tuhan. Mana mungkin aku tega menyakiti orang semanis dirimu, cintakuuu~"

Dan Taehyung sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memeluk tubuh besar itu. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di ceruk leher kekasih, menyamankan posisinya agar bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook apa kabar?

Ia sudah senyum-senyum tidak jelas sambil merengkuh pinggang Taehyung. Nafas Taehyung menggelitik lehernya. Jarang sekali mereka berpelukan mesra seperti ini. Biasanya Jungkook lah yang lebih dulu memeluknya. Suatu keberuntungan sih buat Jungkook.

 _Orang ganteng memang disayang Tuhan. Makin ganteng, makin banyak rezekinya_ –pikir Jungkook songong.

Tak lama setelah tenggelam dalam motto songongnya, Taehyung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tangan lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Jungkook, menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman malu-malu minta diperawani.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku takut, bodoh."

"Kau saja yang tidak pintar, hyung. Itu 'kan hanya godaan, _flirting._ Padahal aku berharap kau akan malu-malu melihatku..." Jungkook menggantung ucapannya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau memelukku, menciumku, dan kita habiskan waktu kita –"

"Kapan sih otak mesummu itu bersih sebentar? Kau ini tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali."

"Eii~ jadi kau mau Jeon Jungkook yang romantis, Jeon Taehyung?"

Percakapan itu terhenti karena Taehyung malah menundukkan kepalanya. Jungkook tahu, pasti Taehyung-nya malu.

"Jadi..."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, hyung? Masih sakit?"

"Enggh, sedikit."

"Tapi jalanmu tadi masih pincang, hyung."

"Iya, lagipula —" Taehyung melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Jungkook, lalu menjitak jidat bangsat lelaki muda di depannya,"—ini semua gara-gara kau, sialan. Kau tak tahu sakitnya tubuhku tadi pagi ketika berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kau bahkan diam saja dan tidak melihatku!"

 _Bukan tidak melihatmu, sayang. Tapi melihat wajah tersiksamu itu menyenangkan untukku_ , jawab Jungkook dalam hati.

"Maaf." Jungkook pura-pura merengut, sehingga Taehyung langsung mengusap jitakan di dahi Jungkook dan mengecupnya.

"Pokoknya jangan ulangi lagi, Jungkook."

"Apanya?"

"Kau yang menggodaku seperti psikopat itu."

"Iya iya."

 _Elus, elus, elus, elus, elus ~_

"Nah, sudah tidak merah lagi. Ayo tidur siang, Kookie."

"Disini saja, TaeTae. Aku malas ke kamar ~"

"Ya sudah. Sini dekat TaeTae tidurnya."

Dan dua anak adam itu mengakhiri obrolan mereka siang ini. Bukan, lebih tepatnya Taehyung yang langsung tertidur pulas dipelukan Jungkook. Jungkook merasakan jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan.

Taehyung itu manis. Sangat manis.

"Selamat tidur, cinta~" bisik Jungkook sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya. Menyamankan kepalanya di atas kepala Taehyung.

Maka berakhirlah monolog romantis itu, yang sayangnya tidak di dengar oleh Taehyung.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
